


kitchen duties

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Implied Relationships, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 1: BreakfastDay 2: Cooking Together“Can we all agree to just let kitchen duty be in the hands of Tendou and Ushijima for the rest of the year?” Semi said, eyeing the perfectly fried onion rings.The team answered yes in chorus getting their fill while Tendou went back to the kitchen where Ushijima was already starting to mix the fruits with the blender.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	kitchen duties

Breakfasts with the volleyball club at Shiratorizawa Academy’s dormitory were anything but peaceful.

Most of the time, the students are thankful they didn’t have to wake up early in the morning to be in the same room as them. Some find them scary, while others are just plain annoyed at how chaotic they are at five in the morning.

But it was a weekend, and weekends meant they had training later than during weekdays.

“Oh! Let me guess what we have for breakfast today,” their red-haired middle blocker, Satori Tendou excitedly said.

“Wait, let me. I’m going to have it right this time,” their black-haired first year, Goshiki Tsutomu, exclaimed.

“You always have it wrong, Bowl-Cut Brat,” their second-year setter, Kenjirou Shirabu, pointed out.

“Don’t go ruining the children’s fun, Shirabu,” the older setter, Eita Semi, called.

Conversations usually went on like this during weekends, and even louder when their libero, Yamagata Hayato wasn’t assigned to cook their meals.

It was common knowledge to everyone in the dorms that on weekends, their normal five o’clock call time for breakfast was adjusted three hours later which gives them a sight far from the terrifying players they see on court during their matches.

The team was at ease. Even their captain and ace, Wakatoshi Ushijima was more relaxed with a rare smile here and there while interacting with the team.

“Don’t you think Yamagata-san is taking too long to cook breakfast today?” another middle blocker, the second-year Taichi Kawanishi asked.

Being up earlier than usual, Satori answered his kouhai’s question with a sly grin plastered on his face.

“Reon is with him.”

Reon Oohira, their third-year vice-captain and outside hitter was  _ always _ the reason why everything slows down for their libero. Their close relationship wasn’t a secret to the team. Well, to most of the team.

“Is there something going on with Oohira-senpai and Yamagata-senpai?” Goshiki asked.

“How are you going to be an ace if you’re so bad at observing Lil’ Bowl Cut?” Shirabu teased, making Goshiki slouch on his chair pouting.

“Like your hair’s any better,” Semi remarked.

Shirabu narrowed his eyes at his senpai and groaned. “You are so irritating.”

Semi couldn’t help but wickedly smile and then chuckle at Shirabu’s annoyed expression. He loved riling his kouhai, especially if that person has copper-colored hair and uneven bangs.

“You’re so easy to tease, Shirabu,” Kawanishi whispered.

“That reminds me, Goshiki, Reon said he’d be teaching some of the first-years to cook this weekend,” Ushijima finally spoke. “He must be teaching them now in the kitchen which is why they’re taking too long today. So, why are you here?”

The youngest straightened his back. “I already knew how to cook since I was young and when I told Reon-senpai about it he said it was okay for me not to attend the sessions.”

Goshiki said it without pauses and with the usual enthusiastic tone he only uses when answering Ushijima that made the other senpais hold in their laughter.

Shirabu sighed. “This kid is going to be a handful next year. I can already feel it.”

“It’s not like you’d be any different,” Kawanishi snickered at his best friend.

Suddenly, an abrupt scrapping of metal against the tile was heard when Satori stood up. “That’s it. I’m so hungry I could eat an elephant right now.”

He was groaning, pulling his hairs down dramatically bending himself on the table.

“Satori, you cannot eat an elephant. It’s stronger than you.”

All eyes were on their captain who just spoke as a matter of fact.

“It’s an idiom, Wakatoshi,” Satori said.

“Actually, I think that was a hyperbole,” Shirabu responded.

“Okay, Mr. Uneven Bangs, shut up,” the red-hair sneered. “I’m just going to go to the kitchen.”

The third-year middle blocker was already walking towards the kitchen when Ushijima spoke, “I’ll join you,” which made him halt at his steps waiting for their captain.

Arriving at the kitchen they were met with an absolute battlefield.

“Hayato, we told you to cook breakfast not burn the entire dormitory house!” Tendou exclaimed looking at their third-year libero whose expression was somewhere between disappointed and tired.

“It would have already been done if Reon wasn’t here,” Yamagata said.

“I was just trying to offer a hand,” Oohira said, putting his hands on the air in a surrender. “I also brought along some of the first years.”

The two newcomers looked around the kitchen only to see the three first years in the corner praying for dear life to save them from the mess their senpais made.

With a sigh, Ushijima walked towards the wall-mounted rack where the aprons are hanged and tossed one to Tendou before putting one on himself.

“From now on, you are banned from the kitchen, Reon.”

Oohira may be one of the responsible teammates, but he could  _ not _ cook – that much, now the captain knows.

“Tendou, can you help me with the preparations?” the captain asked which Tendou didn’t need double takes as he positioned himself beside Ushijima who was already starting to slice what ingredients they could save.

“Do you need anything, Ushi?” Yamagata asked.

“Can you lead the first-years and our friend, here, to where the others are?”

Yamagata nodded. Ushijima and Tendou were the cooks of the team. Though it was a given the former did more of the cooking than the latter, their chemistry in the kitchen was already something. They have been partners since first-year when it comes to kitchen duty.

Once the others were already out, Ushijima started deep-frying onions while Tendou was about to make dip sauces for the team to enjoy.

“We’re making onion rings first, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll start with this. It gives us enough time before their stomachs start rumbling.”

“Ne, Waka, why did you assign Hayato and Reon for kitchen duty today?”

“They have nice chemistry with doing chores. But obviously, it wasn’t suitable for the kitchen.”

Tendou laughed at his friend’s remark. “Who would have thought Reon would be worse than me in some areas? Especially in cooking.”

Ushijima chuckled, sliding the already cooked onions from the fryer to the plate. “Yeah, no one would have thought about it.”

Finishing the sauces and putting them in small bowls, Tendou shook his head as he walked towards where the others were.

The team had been laughing since Oohira and Yamagata was kicked out of the kitchen. Oohira was hiding from embarrassment after the first years described how horrible he was at cooking.

“We don’t use gas stoves at home okay?” Oohira defended himself.

“Still, how could you mess up with cooking noodles?” Semi asked.

“The heat was too high, and he forgot to check it because he was too busy focusing on the eggs,” Yamagata answered. “Also, the eggs he cooked were burnt. Again, because the heat was too high.”

“Why didn’t you adjust the heat, Hayato-san?” Shirabu asked.

“I thought he knew how to cook. He was pretty confident with his cooking too. If you were in the kitchen you would’ve thought he was on a damn cooking show with how he taught the first years a step-by-step.”

“I guess now the first years would know not to trust someone who says ‘cooking is something everybody knows from birth’,” Tendou said, laying the plates he brought down on the table.

“Can we all agree to just let kitchen duty be in the hands of Tendou and Ushijima for the rest of the year?” Semi said, eyeing the perfectly fried onion rings.

The team answered yes in chorus getting their fill while Tendou went back to the kitchen where Ushijima was already starting to mix the fruits with the blender.

“Are we going for something fast and easy?” Tendou asked.

“I was thinking of banana shakes and boiled eggs. There are apples on the fridge, as well as grapes too.”

“Ohhh, fancy. The kids would like that,” Tendou said. “They may have already agreed to leave kitchen duty to us until we graduate.”

Ushijima shook his head. “I don’t mind. But we have to let someone take over sometimes too. Possibly from the second-years.”

Tendou hummed his response and proceeded with taking the fruits out to slice them into small portions.

“Remember to make the eggs soft-boiled. Shirabu doesn’t like it when the yolk is firm.”

“Okay.”

The two worked in silence. Only the sound of the running blender and the hitting of a knife against the chopping board can be heard.  _ This was how perfectly in sync they are with each other. _

As soon as they finished, they put the food on large plates and laid them on trays for easier carry.

“Satori, can you give me the pitcher?”

They were already walking out of the kitchen carrying the trays with Ushijima leading the way when he suddenly stopped. “I like cooking breakfast with you, Satori.”

With not much of glance behind, Ushijima started walking again leaving the middle blocker moments to recover and shake his head. He had to calm himself down, or else, the team would surely tease him for having cheeks as red as his hair.

“Finally, I thought we would be left with nothing but fruit shakes for breakfast today!” Reon exclaimed the moment Satori recovered and emerged from the kitchen.

“Well, we would have been eating something more if it weren’t for you messing up breakfast,” Tendou responded, sticking his tongue out at his fellow third year.

“You’re all going to hunt me with that information, aren’t you?”

“No doubt.”

The moment everyone settled with plates in front of them, they all clapped their hands with smiles on their lips.

“Eita-dakimasu.”

Semi rolled his eyes and groaned at his teammates as they dug in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> this is an attempt to pull my head off writer's block. i hope you liked it.


End file.
